halofandomcom-20200222-history
D77-TC Pelican
-class Dropship |manufacturer= |line= |model= |class= |length=30.5m |width=23.4m |height=10.9m |mass= |max accel= |max speed space= |max speed air=Cruising 75 km/h |engine= |slipspace drive= |slipspace speed= |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen= |hull= |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |countermeasures= |armament=*1 chin mounted 40mm chain gun or *1 chin mounted 70mm chain gunHalo: The Flood, page 39 *2 ANVIL-II ASM Pods (8 missiles each) (optional) *1 M247 GPMG machine gun turret (optional) |complement=*1 Scorpion MBT or *1 Warthog LRV or *1 Troop pod or *6 Weapon capsules |crew=*1 Pilot *1 co-Pilot *1 crew chief |skeleton= |passengers=10 seats in internal bay amidship. |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |firstuse= |role=Dropship/Gunship |era= |affiliation=UNSC }} The D77-TC ''Pelican'' was the UNSC's primary tactical support aerocraft, fulfilling the role of tactical transport and gunship since, at least, 2525. The Pelican's crew compartments maybe sealed and the craft made suitable for limited space flight. Payload Capacity The Pelican could carry passeers and cargo using a combination of internal and external methods. The internal bay amidship was the simplest way of transporting supplies and personnel. The default configuration provided seating for ten persons. The large aft overhang provided an attachment point for additional (and possibly oversized) cargo and ordnance. Possible payloads included a M-779 troop carrierFirst Strike], a Scorpion Tank, or fuel pods allowing for in-flight refueling over other aerocraft. Weapon Systems Standard armament consisted of a chin-mounted chain gun. A 40mm model was common prior to 2525 but was later superseded by a 70mm weapon. A missile pod, each holding eight Anvil-II ASMs, could be mounted under each wing to engage more maneuverable or better protected targets. Fire control was typically delegated to the co-pilot, who was assisted by helmet mounted display. A machine gun or 25mm grenade launcher could also be mounted facing out of the rear cargo hatch and folded flat against the roof of the internal bay when not in use by the crew chief or passenger. Propulsion The main engines were mounted in pairs in four nacelles, one on each wing and two at the rear. The nacelles could articulate independently, thus altering the direction of thrust and improving the dropship's low altitude maneuverability. Six ventral thrusters, two on each wing nacelle and one on each aft nacelle, allowed the Pelican to land and take off vertically. Character Compatibility *Spartans *Marines *Flood Carrier Form *Elites *Flood Brain Form Identified Pelicans *Bravo 001 *Bravo 022 *Charlie 217 *Echo 136 *Echo 206 *Echo 419 *Victor 933 Trivia ]] *The original Pelican model is similar to the UD-4L Cheyenne Dropship from the movie Aliens. *Pelicans in Halo 1 and 2 are never seen carrying more than five human troops at a time, despite being capable of carrying up to twelve to fifteen. However, it is likely that this is merely because UNSC troops usually work in small teams during engagements, comprising of 5 to 6 men, known as fireteams. *Although in Halo 2 the Pelican carries two missile pods, each loaded with 8 Anvil-II High Explosive missiles, the only time the dropships ever uses them in combat is during the end of the level 'Metropolis', when it launches them against the scarab. Its 70mm chain gun, on the other hand, is used twice during 'Outskirts', both times against Jackals. Also, in the level Delta Halo, when the Pelican drops off the Scorpion and there are Covenant left alive, the Pelican will attack with its chain gun. *Without player modifications, Pelicans may only be ridden in, but not piloted, by players. Images http://www.the-junkyard.net/images/gallery/halo/gallery6small.jpg Sources Category: UNSC Category: Vehicles Category: UNSC dropships